


Mine and Mine Alone

by Lizardbows68



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Import from Tumblr, M/M, dont do it, dont read if triggered by gore, get fucking ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbows68/pseuds/Lizardbows68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is in a predicament of jealousy. But don't worry, he fixes the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine and Mine Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was an import from tumblr as a prompt for my lovely friend who owns http://haikyuu-omegaverse-headcanons.tumblr.com  
> If you have a tumblr you should follow them!  
> Tag warnings. GORE

/p>

Oikawa was a sweet, if not a little narcissistic teen. He was great in volleyball, had fawning fans, and presented as an omega a while ago. The only problem he had was that he got attached. He currently was mated with the alpha, Iwaizumi Hajime.

He loved him dearly. He watched out for him as a mother and lover would. He wanted to make sure everyone knew that. He would throw a glare at any omega or anyone who’d look at his alpha. Anyone who’d touch him would get a silent growl.

He’d make sure that Hajime was his only. Oikawa would do anything for him. He’d even kill for him.  
———–  
Oikawa stared at Kageyama in malice. He was seething. How dare this idiot go on his side of the court just to greet his Hajime?

He’s touching and talking to _his_ Hajime.

Oikawa growled lowly as he watched Hajime chuckle and ruffle the Karasuno player’s hair. He’d teach him a lesson. Hajime was his and this crow had a lot of nerve to be coming to steal him away.

————

Oikawa watched as Kageyama was given the key to lock gym. He left but came back to start his punishment. He watched as Kageyama was the only one left. With that known, Tooru slipped in and shut the doors.

“Hey Kage-chan~” He cooed to the surprised male.

“W-What are you doing here?”

“Oh just came to confront you about something. You like Iwaizumi don’t you?“

Kageyama raised a brow and snorted.

“No, and why did you ask?”

Oikawa scoffed and moved closer.

“Liar. I’ve seen the way you’ve looked at him, putting your nasty hands all over him. But don’t worry, I’m going to teach you.” He said before lunging forward.

Kageyama looked in shock as he struggled against Oikawa. He began to try pushing the other, but the older was too strong for him.

Oikawa pinned him down and had gotten the cloth he brought with him to tie around Kageyama’s mouth and muffle him with it. Oikawa grinned at the fear in Tobio’s eyes.

“Now. It really is a pity I have to do this.” Oikawa said while sliding the knife from behind his back.

“I bet you had butterflies in your stomach every time you saw him eh? I bet they’re pretty.” He cooed while dragging the blade against his cheek.

“Let’s take a look at these butterflies shall we?”

Tobio shook his head frantically as tears fell.

“Don’t cry you’re going to make the butterflies go away.” Oikawa said while driving the knife in his stomach.

Kageyama gave a muffled scream as the knife stabbed through him. Oikawa gave a hum.

“Now let’s find those butterflies.” He said while driving his hand in the hole, causing Kageyama to cry out more, tears streaming.

Oikawa continued pulling at the intestines as they slithered out through the hole in Tobio’s stomach.

“I don’t see any butterflies yet, guess I’m going to have to dig deeper.” He said while stabbing the knife through the other’s back.

Kageyama gave gurgled cries as Oikawa began ripping his insides out. Oikawa gave a satisfied giggle while he watched the other die out quickly.

“It’s too bad we can’t play more Tobio-chan.” He said before sliding the knife across the other’s neck, making a sickening sloshing from the blood that fell.

After, Tooru got the rope he brought and tied Kageyama’s arms to the ceiling, his wrists tied to a pipe on the ceiling.

He watched as the body hung limply, Kageyama’s eyes frozen in fear and dry tears. He thought he could do better. He tore open the backside of his shirt and carved wings into his back. He hummed in satisfaction before writing a message on the floor. Afterwards, he left.

_______

The next morning the team walked to the gym doors.

“Why is it still unlocked? Did Kageyama even attempt at locking this?” Daichi grunted. Hinata shrugged from behind the rest of Karasuno.

“I’ll go see if the key is in the locker room!” Hinata said before running off to the room.

He disappeared into the room and seconds later let out a scream. The others rushed in to see what was wrong.

“Oh my god.” Suga said as he stared at Kageyama’s body.

Daichi stared wide eyed and put a hand over his mouth to keep the rising bile back. Hinata stared with wide eyes and tears falling down his face. He stared down at the message in red.

 _“Fly high little birdie”_ was written in blood as Tanaka shakily walked to his body, he looked at the backside. After he saw the wing carvings on his back he ran to the bathroom.

“H-how? Who?” Nishinoya said shakily. Asahi gripped his head as he repeated “This isn’t real.” like a mantra.

Tsukkishima choked out a small cry as he looked in fear and shock while Yamaguchi cried into his chest. Hinata stared up at the male as he looked into his fear stricken eyes. Why would anyone do this? How could they? Who would do this? Tears streamed down his face as he let out strangled sobs.

His best friend is gone.

________

Tooru looked down at the newspaper Hajime read.

**LOCAL TEEN FOUND DEAD IN LOCKER ROOM**

___________________

Hajime shook his head and looked in shock.

“Tobio’s dead….no.”

“I know.”

“D-Did you read the paper before me?”

“No, I killed him.” Oikawa replied while waving the knife that did the deed.

Hajime swallowed nervously and backed up. “W-Why?”

“It’s just you and me. We’ll be together forever.” Oikawa gave a large grin as Hajime looked in fear.

_“You’re mine and mine alone.”_


End file.
